


Asleep

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants his brother, and he'll take him whether Dean knows it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Sam watched Dean sleep soundly on the bed. His cock twitched as he thought about having his cock buried in Dean’s ass, and Sam sighed, longing.

He watched Dean roll around on the bed, until his was on his side, back facing Sam. Sam silently moved over, joining Dean on the bed.

Dean shifted in his sleep and Sam froze, until Dean settled.

Sam smiled and pushed the fabric of his pants and boxers passed his cock and balls, lying right by Dean.

Dean’s shirt was ridden up, revealing Dean’s lower back and Sam started rocking softly, heated cock sliding slowly against Dean’s back.

His cock grew harder as he kept humping against Dean, and short, soft pants came from his lips.

“S’mmy?” Dean asked, voice sleep-filled and confused. Sam froze again, and he looked down at cock, pre-come beading up at the slit, some smeared on Dean’s lower back.

“Go back to sleep, Dean. Just dreaming.” Sam murmured. “Sleep, Dean.”

“M’kay…” Dean mumbled. Sam listened as Dean’s breathing leveled out and he started snoring softly, and Sam continued his soft short thrusts until he came silently against Dean’s back, ropes of come streaking Dean’s skin and shirt.

“Good night, Dean.” Sam said, pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s head before turning off the light and getting in his bed. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
